Larc
Larc (ラルク Raruku) is a major character from the Dragon story arc of Legend of Mana. A beast-warrior who was once hailed as a famous hero, Larc is the brother of Sierra, the dragoon guardian of Vadise. Following his death, Larc became the dragoon of Drakonis, a fell dragon who was sent to the Underworld after being defeated by the joint strength of Akravator, Jajara and Vadise. Larc, alongside the Hero/Heroine, spends the duration of the Dragon story arc serving Drakonis' ambition to usurp control of the Mana Stones from his arch nemeses and thereafter be restored to his former strength. Profile The Fallen Emperor Larc is first encountered when the player interacts with the tombstone without any NPCs in the party and he suddenly brings them into the Underworld. He introduces himself, asking the player to follow him down through the Underworld. After they successfully survived through Hitodama's assault, the Dragoon is impressed by the player's strength and they are warped to the Pulpit of Eternal Flame. The Crimson Dragon Larc returns to Drakonis' side after sending him the final Mana Stone's power. The Hero/Heroine and Sierra pursue him, and confront him just as Drakonis' fortress, The Flames, is ready to rise from the Underworld. Sierra tells her brother that Drakonis has been using him, but Larc challenges his liege to single combat, reminding him of their agreement that only the stronger party would be allowed to escape the Underworld. Drakonis, however, reneges on the agreement and transforms his dragoon into Larc the Centaur, fleeing to safety as he orders Larc to prove his strength by defeating his sister. Even with his new powers, Larc is no match for the Hero/Heroine and Sierra, and is restored to his original form when defeated. He confesses to his sister that he knew it was wrong to serve Drakonis, but he wanted to return to the world of the living and be with her again. With his last breath, he apologizes to her, then fades into nothingness. After Drakonis' defeat, Larc is restored to life and reunites with Sierra. Personality Portrayed as an individual who is rash and impetuous, Larc is known to be rather reckless in the decisions that he makes. Most telling of this fact is through his decision to serve as Drakonis' dragoon; despite being aware of Drakonis' inclination to be a crafty, cunning person of dubious, questionable leanings, he chooses to serve the man nevertheless, under the pretext of being granted the power to escape the shackles of the Underworld. It is possible that this aspect of Larc's character could have been the principal cause of his death prior to the events of Legend of Mana. It is through the same decision that Larc makes that one can discern that he is in fact a family-oriented person, one who deeply values kinship. His defeat in The Crimson Dragon reveals this, as just before he breathes his last, he admits that his main intention of serving Drakonis is all so that he can be granted a second lease at life to be reunited with his sister Sierra. In-Game Character Information Battle Data Category:Legend of Mana Characters Category:Characters